Microwave components such as waveguide diplexer assemblies are typically formed by machining complementary pairs of cavity networks in two halves. The two halves mate together along a first planar surface to form the desired waveguide, filter and mixing passages. Input and output waveguide ports are provided in planar port surfaces typically normal to and each bisected by the first planar surface.
To environmentally seal the waveguide assembly, a sealing gasket is required along the first planar surface and also around each of the input and output ports. Because the first planar surface bisects each of the input and or output ports a small gap exists between a sealing gasket applied to the first planar surface and each intersection with separate input and or output port sealing gasket(s).
Previously, unitary sealing gaskets for multiple planar surfaces have applied foldable portions containing a secondary gasket surface that may be folded to align with a different planar sealing surface, the circumference of the seal formed not intersecting the primary surface. Also, a sealing gasket such as an o-ring may be turned upon itself to form two or more sealing loops each of which may be aligned with a desired planar sealing surface. However, this solution also fails where one sealing surface must intersect another. Further, a small gap is created at each sealing loop intersection as the gasket crosses itself. Alternatively, liquid or semi-liquid sealing material caulks such as silicone or the like may be manually applied to a sealing groove that then forms a single use gasket upon hardening. Each of the prior solutions either fails to completely seal the assembly, is inapplicable to the intersecting sealing planes of a waveguide assembly and or requires an undesirably high level of installation skill, time and or cost.
The increasing competition for microwave assemblies has focused attention on cost reductions resulting from increased materials, manufacturing and service efficiencies. Further, reductions in required assembly operations and the total number of discrete parts are desired.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.